Kakashi and his neice, Sasuke's love?
by Yuki's real lover forever
Summary: What will happen when Kakashi's niece shows up who also has the Sharingan? Will Sasuke fall in love with her? What will happen when Sakura finds out the way Sasuke feels about this new girl? I made her name without knowing that she was charator, Rin, R&R!
1. Meet Rin, Kakashi's neice

It was a beautiful day, and after their training. When Kakashi was walking with Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto. He was getting them some ramen, but came along a stand of his favorite "books". Suddelny out if the blue a girl came out of a cherry blossom tree. The cherry blossoms surronded her and her long brown hair. She turned around and her eyes were pitch black, darker then Sasuke's. They all were shocked, except the strange girl and Kakashi who was still at the stand buying his "books". She smiled then started to walk in front of them, keeping the smile. She looked down. They kept their eyes on her.

"Who are you?" shouted Naruto pointing a finger at her. She giggled then looked at him.

"Yes, who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"I thought you all knew better to tell someone your name before asking for anothers," She looked up. "Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki." They all gasped then Kakshi walked over.

"What's all the hold up?" he asked them, then looked at the girl and smiled. "Hello Rin." she smiled more and giggled again. He struggled with her name because it was so familiar to him, but her parent's didn't know about Rin when they named her.

"What?! You know this girl?!" Naruto and Sakura shouted at the same time, Sasuke looked at her and wondered what was with her eyes.

"Yes, this is my neice, Rin Hatake. My brother's daughter," They gasped another member of the Hatake clan. "Sasuke, I know your wondering about her eyes because your eyes never left hers." Kakashi told them. Sakura gasped, he never did that to her!

"Yes, I am." he said. She smiled, like Kakashi.

"Hello Uncle Kakashi, you know Sarutobi Hokage said I could join any team of my choice. I choose yours because of the people on your team, especially Sasuke because he has the Sharingan. Like us." she said. They all gasped.

"Yes, now come here Rin, and give your Uncle a hug." Kakashi put his arms out and she was in then in two seconds flat.

"How did you do that so fast?" Sakura asked.

"I have incredible speed, and I am a ninja, a Konoha Jonin, the same rank as Kakashi," she smiled. They gasped, she was their age but was a Konoha Jonin. "The truth is, my father was from the Leaf village and my mother from the Village hidden in the mist. I have Haku's abilty and the Sharingan. I can also use my Sharingan to look at a picture of someone and know their special attacks. I'm a special person to have on your team, you know that right?" she asked them, they nodded.

"But how is that possible?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, but because of that and my photographic memory I became to be a Konoha Jonin. They youngest ninja at this rank." she smiled.

"I see, and you think it's ok to come out of the tree like that and expect us to let you join?!" Naruto shouted at her pointing his finger again, she was over there in a second and held his finger.

"Don't under estimate me, Sarutobi Hokage said I can chose which team I can join. He never said ask, plus you shouldn't talk like that to your student teacher." she said, then threw his finger to his side.

"Student teacher?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, he assigned me to chose a team to teach as well, I need teaching experience and Kakashi needs a break once in a while as well. With the missions you guys, and girl, get." she said, her arms crossed and eyes closed, head facing the ground. Her eyes opened, fast, then she was in front of the group. Garra appread, with his "possy". Konkurou and Temari.

"Hello Sasuke, everyone else," Garra said, Naruto fliched, then Sakura and Sasuke touched his shoulders and he calmed down. "Look who's here, the Annoying Pest Ninja."

"You know as well I as I do that that's not my name Garra!" Rin shouted at him.

"Oh right, your name is The Undefeatable Ninja." Garra said, Rin smiled.

"Yep, now tell us what's your buisness here?" she asked him. He smirked.

"It's none of your buisness, like your a higher rank that I am." Garra started to laugh, then Rin was in his face.

"Yes, I am a higher rank than you. Now tell us your buisness our you die." she said, her brown, almost black, hair in her face.

"We are here for Chinese New Year, to see old friends, like Sasuke." Garra lied to her.

"Stop lieing." she demanded.

"Fine, you caught me. I lied, but not about Chinese New Year. It's in a few days and we thought tha twe could come here. We have permission as Hokage." she told her, she backed away. They walked off.

"Ok, but remember, I got my eyes on you." she yelled, then turned around. Her hair was as long as Sakura's was. Her head band was around her neck. Her eyes had turned red.

"How did you know he was lieing?" Sasuke asked her.

"I know everything, didn't you relize that yet?" she asked, then winked at him. "Guess you know now." she giggled then started to back past them, they followed.

"Where to Rin?" Kakashi asked.

"To get food, can't train on an empty stomach." she pointed out.

"Train?!" they all shouted at once, besides Kakashi and Rin. She nodded.

"Yup, I see strengths in you, but I also see flaws. You all have good teamwork, Sakura your smart and talented. But you focus too much on Sasuke and you really need to learn to spend time with **both** of your teammates. Naruto, you are strong and have learned alot. But you are **too** jelous of Sasuke and need to focus more on beating your **enemy** than your teammate. Sasuke, you are very strong and have the Sharingan, yet you only focus on your dreams and your strength. But you can't leave your teammate to die, you have to save them, but you also focus **too** much on being better than everyone else, especially Naruto and you focus **too** much on what he's doing. Let him, focus on him and you focus on you." Rin finished, they all looked down.

"Rin, we should get some food now, should we not?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, we should. Training after food." she started to walk and everyone followed her.

"What are we getting to eat?" Sasuke asked, thinking about seeing Kakashi's face.

"Ramen, my favorite." she smiled then started to walked again.

"Mine too!" Naruto said, she ran up and caught up with her. Then they all ran up too her, but Kakashi stayed back to keep and eye on them. They all were holding hands, from left to right it was; Naruto, Rin, Sasuke, then Sakura. They were very close already, and they just met. It was as if they knew her from the begining. Then Rock Lee, Neji, and Ten ten showed up, looking for a fight. Rin had her Sharingan not showing anymore and yet she had blood lust in her eyes when she saw Neji, what's her problem?


	2. Rin's life

Rin looked deep into Neji's eyes, her blood lust showed. She was in his face and looking into his black, cold, dead eyes. She threw a punch, but stopped it inches from his face.

"Hello, nice Evil Eyes." she said.

"Nice Sharingan." she said, her eyes were glowing bright red. But one was darker than the other. Sasuke and Naruto were by her sides trying to pull her back, Sakura was pulling Rin's wasit. Kakashi was in front them.

"Sorry about my neice. She gets a little too excited when it comes to fighting." Kakashi explained.

"Let me go!" she ordered, they did. She straightened out, dusted her clothes off, then walked next to Kakashi, her eyes were "off". The Sharingan that is, was off. "Sorry about that Kakashi."

"Who are you?" Rock Lee asked her.

"Isn't it more polite to tell your name then asking for anothers?" she asked them, like she did with Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto. "Doesn't anyone around here have mannners?"

"And why didn't you call him "sensei"?" Ten ten asked. Rin smiled.

"So eadger to get to the point. Let's just leave it as my name is Rin Hatake." she said, then started to walk away.

"Wait," Neji said, Rin looked over her shoulder. "How old are you? And what's your rank?" She turned around and looked up. Then tossed a blank card at them.

"Only way to find out, and you just have to find a way to use that card. Chakra won't wrok, find a different way, it's in all of you." she winked then started to walk away again. They all followed her.

"Do you know them?" Sasuke asked.

"Not personally, but I know everyone. I know everything about every ninja. Remember?" she asked, then looked up and smiled.

"What was with your Sharingan, one said was darker then the other." Sasuke pointed out. Staring at her, everyone else was staring at the sky as well.

"You of all people should now this Sasuke," she said stopping. "My father had his father and his mother's Sharingan. Kakashi only has his fathers. I have both of my fathers." he saud, the wind blew cherry blosooms in her face and blew her hair out of her face as she looked up. Sasuke just stared at her in awe of how beautiful.

"You see, my mother was from the Uchiha clan, my father from Hatake. My brother gained both of them and I only gained one. My father's. But because of Rin's mother she has two Sharingan's and the ability to use water and ice," Kakashi said, he paused then went on. "Her mother killed herself and my brother at the same time, and made Rin watch. She came crying home to me. I took care of her until one day she dissapread, I didn't see her again until today."

"My mother, she thought I was a monster because I was special and strong. I thought we were all happy, but she was breaking inside. Then that horrible day came, she told me to be good and sit near the rivers edge. My mother and my father were standing in the river, I had my Sharingan on, I tried to warn my father but it was too late. She made ice glaciers which went through their bodies, but they were together. And to this day, they are still there. The villages incased thier bodies with metal. I can never go back to that place because of the statue, I will always be haunted as well. Because of my abilities, I killed her." Rin said, she fell on her knees and began to cry. No, not crying, sobbing in her hands.

"Rin, it's ok," Sasuke said rubbing her back on the ground next to her. Sakura was ferious! But understood, this was a time a need for Rin. Rin then turned to Sasuke and he hugged her, Rin just held her face, her legs straight out on the ground and head resting on Sasuke's chest. He was rubbing her head and back! That set her over the edge! She started to flame. "It'll be just fine Rin, you have us now."

"You're right Sasuke, thank you." she said, she wipped her tears and separated from Sasuke, Sakura was relived. But Sasuke was sad because he wasn't holding her anymore, and Naruto was jelous because Sasuke always got the girls.

"Are we gonna get some ramen now?" Naruto asked, his stomach growled.

"Yep!" Rin said smiling, then she got up and started to walk to the ramen stand. On the way they saw Garra and them leaning against a tree, the Neji and them still trying to find out how to use the card.

"Hey Rin?!" Rock Lee shouted.

"Yeah?" she asked back.

"How do you use the card?" he finally asked.

"I'm glad you asked, like I said, it's in all of you," She picked up the card and handed it to Sasuke, he looked confused. "I'm going to teach you how to use the card. Now Sasuke, think of someone or something you love. It can be anything," she smiled the Sasuke closed his eyes and thought hard. Then the information from the card showed up. "It's a Love Card. The kind that I made, and don't worry, no one else has these cards or knows how to use them. You will never get them from me." she said, winked, took the card from Sasuke, turned around, and continued walking. Out of nowhere two people jumped out of the blue. One had white hair and the other had black. They both were dressed in black like Rin. Rin's style was more like Sakura's, the white haired one was sort of like Ino's and the black haired one was inbetween. **(A/N: There Kailtyn, I made you and Becca! Call me to tell me what you want your names to be. I'M RIN!!!You have the white hair and Becca has the black hair, I thought that would suit you guys best...but now I'm writing it so you're going to have to live with it!MUAHAHAHAAHAHA!!!Anyway... along with the story.)**

"Oh my god." Rin said, she ran up and hugged both of her friends. The white haired one was taller than Rin, yet younger, and the black haired one was shorter than Rin, yet a little older.

"You know them? Personaly?" they all asked, even Kakashi.

"Yes, there are my best friends. We acctually made our own group, I was the leader. But I left because I thought they died, but they're alive and I'm happy. Us three are a group, sorry, but we can still travel together and take the same missions. Hokage will let me do anything if I ask because I'm so strong." Rin said smiling the whole time.

"Man she's small." Naruto whispered to Sakura.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE PUNK?!?!?!?!?!?" shouted the black haired one.

"Nothing, nothing." said Naruto hiding behind Rin. Rin giggled then started to walk to the ramen stand, everyone followed her. They all ordered ramen then the three girls and Kakashi watched as Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke trained in the woods.

"Hey," Sasuke began, out of breath. "What are you names anyway?" he asked the "new" girls to the group. The two girls looked at each other and began to laugh. "What's so funny?" Sasuke asked, they continued to laugh.

"You already know our names." they managed to squeeze out through the maniac like laughter. They all gasped, when did they meet them?


	3. Yuushi and Rekka

The girls laughter haunted them, they wouldn't stop laughing! Then the laughing seized to a stop. They giggled it off, then smiled, then looked down.

"Don't you remember us? I'm Yuushi Mori and this is Rekka Kurai. We met you a few months again when you were on a misson. We were there as well." This white haired girl said.

"Why don't you tell us about both of you." Kakashi said.

"Right, well I can't sumon my chakra and this is my weapon," Yuushi said pulling out a staff, it was black with a blue spiral stipe. "This is my favorite weapon, the Naginata," she twisted her staff and blades came out of each end," Neji walked up looking at the staff in awe. "DON'T LOOK AT MY NAGINATA!!!YOU'RE NOT WORTHY ENOUGH!!!!I HATE YOU!!!HATE YOU, HATE YOU, HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yuushi yelled, pulling away the Naginata and pointing at him with her index finger and her eyes closed, shaking her head. Rekka was hiding behind Rin, Rin was laughing the whole time.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeevvvvvvvvvvviiiiiiiiiiillllllllllllllllllllllllll..." Rekka said, coldly. "Must...kill...evilllllllllll..." Rekka said, then pulled out a knife and threw it at him, it grew when it was close to hitting him. She made a hand sign, and it transformed, into a hudge knife, she smiled and started to laugh. "WAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!!!DID YOU SEE THAT?!?!?!?!I CUT HIS ARM!!!!!!!!!!" she squeled in delight, Rin, Yuuski, and Rekka were jumping up and down in delight.

"Ummm..." Everyone said at the same time, watching the psyco girls.

"Sorry, we tend to get carried away." Rin said smiling.

"Hey Rin, I wanna meet your parents." Rekka said.

"Yes," Rin said nodded and smiling, then she started to walk through a crowed of everyone and started to walk to the river where she watched her parents die. "Right this way." Everyone was following her.

"Rin, I thought your parents-I thought they were dead." Sasuke said.

"They are, when your by the grave and talk to the people who died, it makes their spirits happy. This is the first time that I have visited it though, because of the memories. If I hadn't watched then maybe I would have visited more often." Rin said looking down, her friends were by her side, and Sasuke was as well. They made her feel better, then they all heard a river rushing, when they looked over they saw two people dead. Leaning against each other and ice crystals piercing through their dead bodies. Tears or silence began to run down Rin's face.

"Is-is that if Rin?" Sakura asked, Rin nodded.

"Yes, that's my mother, and that's my father." Rin walked over to the rivers edge and sat where she sat the night her mom killed herself and Rin's dad. She started to cry more, her lip started to tremble.

"Rin?" Kakashi asked, that was his brother, Kakashi put flowers on the statue for them. His family.

"Mother, why?" she asked then started to sob in her hands. "Why take Father as well?"

"Rin, it'll be ok, you have us. All of us, especially us, your best friends are here for you." Yuushi said, she started to hug her shoulders, and Rekka patted her head. Then Sasuke walked up and dropped on his knees and looked her in the eyes.

"They're right, you have us. And me." Sasuke said, he took her and held her close to him. Yuushi and Rekka let go of her. Sakura started to run at them, but Yuushi held her off with the Naginata and Rekka took out hundreds of her special knifes.

"Back off!" they said strickly, at the same time. Sasuke still held Rin, then saw Sakura and stopped. Rin wippeed her tears, stood up and started to walk away, she got flowers and put them on the grave.

"Mother, I will always love you, even if you didn't love me. Father, I love you so, you never hated me. May your souls rest in peace from now on," she said, then put her hands together and started to pray. She looked up at the sky and started to walk away. "Let's go, shall we?" she asked, everyone nodded, then she continued to walk forward.

"Rin," Kakashi began. "Do you want to rest? We have a long day tomarrow." Rin nodded.

"Good night everyone." Rin said, then went up into the cherry blossom tree right above her in one second. She sat down and leaned against the tree. One leg was bent and her arm was resting on her knee, her other arm and leg were dangleing from the side.

"You're going to sleep here?" everyone asked at the same time, she nodded.

"I don't have to worry, I slept in trees after I left Uncle Kakashi's home. I have always sept in a cherry blossom, they were my mother's favorite, nd mine. I somehow think that each cherry blossom is watched over by my mom." she said.

"Well, good night Rin. See you tomarrow, don't let something happen to you." Yuushi said, she started to walk away twirling her Naginata.

"Right, good night Rin." Rekka said, she bowed then followed Yuushi who was already walking away. Night started to fall, and everyone said their good nights, then left one after another. She was alone again. Morning came and Rin was sound asleep. Sasuke was first one there, like normal.

"Rin?" Sasuke asked in a whisper in the tree. "Rin, are you awake?" he asked looking at the beautiful figure in the tree. Some cherry blossoms fell into her hair, and her hair was perfect. She didn't move when Sasuke was talking to her, except her breathing. Sasuke got up, got out of the tree, and started to walk away.

"HEY RIN?!?!?!?!YOU AWAKE?!?!" Naruto shouted, Rin woke up then fell out of the tree. But before she hit the ground she grabbed the tree branch she was sleeping on and swung herself up onto the brach. She was standing now, and extremely irritated, annoyed, and cranky.

"I AM NOW YOU PEST!!!!!WHY WOULD YOU WAKE SOMEONE FROM THEIR SLEEP?!?!?!I HAD TO STAY UP LAST NIGHT!!!!!YOU WENT RIGHT TO BED!!!!!!" Rin shouted, then started to take deep breaths one second, the next she was next to Naruto. Her hand was on his shoulder, she wasn't looking at him though. "I'm sorry, I'm not a morning person."

"It's ok, just last week Sakura threw me over the bridge we meet at every morning. But today, we're ll meeting here because you're sleeping here." Naruto said that all with a smile. They started to shiw up, wither two at a time or one at a time. Then someone started to run at them, it was an old man, he stopped in front of them.

"Please help, someone is vandalizing our town's love statue!" she said, they followed him to the spot. It was the statue of Rin's parents. The people were still there, coloring on their dead feces and coloring the ice crystals.

"Excuse me, what thinks you can do this?" Rin asked.

"Because it's fun." one of the boiys said, three of them were there.

"You know the story behind the statue?" she asked with a frown. They boys stopped what they were doing, shook their heads, and listened to what she had to say. "These two lovers had a chils, a monster child who had many special abilities. The mother, she seemed happy but she was really breaking and dead inside. Then one day, to separate herself from this monster child of her's, she took her and her husbands life. Making the monster watch, they left her alone in the wrold and now she roams the world looking for someone to love her. To give her the love that her mother never gave to her." Rin was looking at them the whole time, at the end a tear ran down her cheek.

"How do you know that?" one of the boys gasped.

"Because I'm that monster child." Rin said, the boys ran away. She used her water ability to wash the statue. She placed more plowers, looked up, then walked away.

"Look at the sun, it's setting already?!" Naruto asked, pointing at the sun.

"That's the sun rise, not the sun set Naruto. Our day has just begun." Rin said. Then they walked into the sun rise, to a special dark place, a place that they can train in peace. In a cave.


	4. Rekka and Garra

"Ok, now it's time to see what you can do in the dark." Rin said in the cave with everyone else. Yuushi and Rekka were at her sides. She was looking down.

"That's not so hard." Naruto said.

"That's because you didn't let me finish," She smiled and looked up. "You will all be separated and have to tell one another what to do, with out talking to each other."

"Don't you think that's a little harsh Rin?" Kakashi asked, she shook her head.

"No, we had to do that on our first mission, so they should know how to do it to." Rin said, looking at Kakashi.

"Well that's easy for you to say! You are a freak, Yuushi has a kajillion weapons, and Rekka is a psyco!" Naruto shouted.

"Thank you." they all said at the same time.

"Now, start." she said, Yuushi grabbed Naruto and pushed him one way and pulled out the Naginata and stwisted it. Rekka pushed Sakura and pulled out many of her knifes. Rin pushed back Sasuke, turned on the Sharingan, and ice crystals pointed at him.

"This is stupid!" Naruto shouted, the cave started to rumble. The entrance to the cave got blocked off.

"Nice going Naruto!" Sakura shouted, they all lowered their weapons. Kakashi did a fire jutsu and lit some torches for everyone.

"Well, thanks to the dummy, where stuck." Yuushi said.

"Who ya callin a dummy, dummy?!?!!?" Naruto shouted.

"You, and I'm not a dummy, I'm smart enough not to cave us in," Yuushi said. Then someone touched her shoulder from behind. "Eep. Hiya!" she shouted punching whoever it was back against the cave wall. "Hey, you're that kid from earlier." she said, looking at Lee.

"Yeah." he said, getting up and rubbing his lower back.

"Sorry, I thought you were-" she paused then looked behind Lee, her pupils widened and she pointed at him. "You." it was Neji.

"Yuushi, calm down, you can kill him later." Rekka said. Then she saw more people, Garra, Temari, Kankurou, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Ten Ten.

"Hello." Garra said.

"Hello everyone. Come see the wonderous idiot who got us all caved in! Naruto!" Yuushi sang pointing at him with the Naginata as a staff, everyone sighed.

"Naruto, why do you have to be so stupid?" Sasuke asked.

"I agree with Sasuke." everyone said at the same time, except Kakashi.

"I think we should see what we have here." Rin said.

"I'll go with you." Sasuke said almost at once.

"Hold it lover boy, we're going too. I think someone should stay here. Rekka and Garra. You stay here and protect the cave, make sure that no one gets in and no one goes out." Yuushi said. They both said, looked at each other, then sighed again but more heavily.

"Fine." Rekka finally said.

"Thank you so much." Rin said hugging her friend.

"Let's go, bye Rekka, good luck." Yuushi sang. Then she glared at Garra evily then turned around, smiled, then started to walk.

"Remember Garra, don't let anyone in or out. That's your new mission." Temari said.

"I know that Temari, good luck yourself." Garra said. Rekka just sat on the cave ground and Garra did as well.

"So, what's up?" Rekka asked.

"Nothing," Garra said. "You know, I would much rather be killing things."

"Me too." Rekka said, then she blushed.

"I like your hair. It's black and dark like my life." Garra said.

"I like you," Rekka said looking down. "You know, as a fighter and stuff." her whole face was red. _What is this? That I've never felt before?_ Garra thought.

"Rekka, I saw what you did to that pest Neji. His whole arm gone, good work." Garra said. She blushed even more, if that was even possible.

"Well, what can I say, I love to kill. But I would never kill you." Rekka said, she finally looked down.

"Why not?" Garra asked.

"I have my reasons." Rekka said smiling.

"You know, this is boring. Waiting for something to happen, I wonder what the other's are doing," Garra asked. Then he imagined Naruto killing them all in different ways with his stupidity. "I hate Naruto."

"Me too, he's the most annoying thing ever!" she said annoyed.

"There's something I need to tell you." Garra said.

"What is it? You can tell me anything." Rekka said leaning closer, then smiled and blushed. She was hoping that he was going to say that he liked her.

"Well," Garra began leaning closer as well. "You have something in your hair." he started to pull out some cherry blossom pedals. Then he kissed her. She was shocked, then closed her eyes and he closed his. They pulled away quickly, Rekka was redder than blood.

"Sorry, i-i-i-it w-w-was my fault." Rekka said, holding her face and looking down.

"No, it was me. See I've never actually felt that way about anyone. It's my fault, we had so much in common and I just had to. I'm sorry if you didn't want me to or hate me now or whatever. Just don't deny that it was me." Garra said, she stood up and then walked to the other side of the cave. Rekka got up and went to his side.

"How could I hate you Garra?" she asked with a smile on, and a unred face. Garra smiled, for once. Then didn't smile, the smile only lasted one second.

"I'm still sorry, for I'm from the sand and your from the leves, we can never be together." Garra said.

"Nonsicence, Rin's mother was from the mist and her father from the leaves. That means it possble for us." Rekka said.

"That was then, this is now," Garra said, then pulled her under his arm and held her tight. She held onto him, crying a little. Then she wipped her tears and looked at Garra, he rubbed her hair. They stayed like that for a while, but who knows when they will return. Then Garra's sand started to come out and started to grab Rekka. Tightening it's grip every second. Soon she couldn't breath. Then Garra stopped it and looked at her. "This is why you can never be with me." Garra said, Rekka was grasping for air. Then looked at him, with sad and angry eyes. They sadness soon disappeard and blood lust took it's place.


End file.
